Kirby, Sam, and Dawn
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Sam is back and he or she is still dating Kirby Buckits. Sam wants to add some excitement into their love life and that involves Dawn Harper. What will end up happing between the three? Only one way to find out. There are two different stories where Sam is a girl in one story and a boy in the other story. You deside what story you want to read.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney, Disney's XD's show Kirby Buckits as well as Nick and Nick's show Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn in anyway. This is a one shot and pick your story. Either Sam is a girl or Sam is a boy. At the beginning of each story you will know what sex Sam will be. That being said this is a spin off of my first Kirby Buckits story New Student.

* * *

 **(B,G,G)**

Kirby and his girlfriend Sam was out walking around when they stopped at the Get Sporty store. Sam seen a blond haired girl walking into the store and whispered something into Kirby's ear. Kirby for one was shocked that Sam would even suggest something like that, but he agreed to do it. Once inside they saw the blond girl again with three boys. The four of them soon split up as Kirby and Sam watched. Once the girl was all alone Sam whispered her plan to Kirby and he just nodded. He for one dose not know if this will work or not but went with it.

The two soon separate and it was time to put the plan into action. Sam went up to the blond girl and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I want to know what will be the best swim suet to wear."

"I can help you out. The name is Dawn by the way."

"Hi Dawn I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam."

The two soon walk to the aria and Dawn gave her what she thought would look on her. Once inside the changing room Sam smiled at her naked boyfriend, and got ready for her second part. Sam quickly got naked and called for Dawn to come in and help her.

Dawn's eyes widen when she saw a naked Sam with a naked boy. Sam was on her knees with Kirby's dick in her hand.

"I need help to suck my boyfriend's big dick. You think you can do that?"

Sam just smiled as she slowly jacked Kirby off. Dawn herself was getting wet at the sight in front of her. She quickly closed the door behind her and went along with this. It has been too long since Mack and het had sex. She wished Mack did not have to be out of state for the summer. In no time Dawn was naked and on her knees helping Sam suck Kirby's dick.

Kirby for one tried to silence his moans as he was getting from the two girls. The double team soon became to much for him as he shot his load onto their faces.

"You can ride him if you want. I don't care."

"Really like in my pussy or my ass?"

"All up to you. If you do your ass I would love to eat you out while my boyfriend fucks you in the ass."

Dawn for one was turned on about the idea and Kirby was back being hard. Dawn soon slid his dick into her ass as she gave out a moan. Kirby started out slow as the two girls started making out. Once the pace quicken Sam started to eat out Dawn. Dawn could no longer hold her moans and quickly shoved the nearest thing in her moth that happened to be Sam's panties. The more Dawn moaned the faster and harder Kirby fucked.

Dawn could no longer hold back as she squirted all over Sam's face. The two began making out one more time as Kirby shot his load into Dawn's ass. Kirby soon pulled out and started to rim out his cum from Dawn's ass. The three soon quickly left the dressing room and as for Sam and Kirby they left the store seeing the same three boys. Sam just smiled at them as she had another idea for another time.

* * *

 **(B,B,G)**

Kirby just smiled at his boyfriend Sam. The two of them where at the park when they seen one good looking girl and three good looking boys talking to each other. Sam for one had a crazy idea to have sex with one of the four kids they see. Even thought they where bi they normally go towards boys. This time however they went for the blond girl. They over heard the four kids they where spying on that her name was Dawn.

Sam quickly had an idea how to get Dawn alone and is about to put his plan into action when a man came up to them and told the boys to get back to the shop and for Dawn to go home. Sam just smiled as that part of the plan was taken care of. Once the boys where gone Sam and Kirby made their way to Dawn.

"Hi how is it going I'm Sam and this is my friend Kirby."

"Hi I'm Dawn. Wish I had time to chat but I have to go home right now."

"You want Sam and I walk you home? We can get to know each other better on the way there."

"Um yah ok."

The three of them soon walked to Dawn's house and the boys where her brothers and they happen to be quads. Kirby and Sam just nodded. The three just kept on chatting until they reached her house.

"You guys want to come in for a drink?"

"Yah that would be good." Kirby said.

Once inside the boys looked around. Sam Kirby took a seat on the couch while Dawn was heading towards the kitchen.

"Where is the washroom?" Sam asked

"Right over there."

Sam went to the door where Dawn was pointing at while she went to go into the kitchen to get the drinks. Dawn was the first to come out and she handed Kirby one and set the third drink onto the coffee table for Sam. Dawn soon sat down and started to take a drink. That's when Sam came out naked causing Sam to spit out her drink. Dawn never seen a boy naked before not even her own brothers. Sam was not just naked but hard as well. Kirby was also hard by looking at his naked boyfriend.

"Why are you naked?"

"I thought the three of us could have some fun."

"Yah we never had a three way before. Well with a girl that is."

"Wait what?"

"We are bi. You don't have to do much really." Sam said.

"Yah you can just suck one of us or both of us if you like and we will do the rest."

"But I never even sucked a dick before. This is even the first time seeing just a naked boy. In fact I never even seen my brothers naked."

"Don't worry its easy. I will show you while Sam explains it."

Sam was now closer to Kirby and in no time and soon he was sucking away as Sam moaned. Sam did his best to explain how to give a blow job while himself was getting one. Most of the talk was in moaning. The more Sam moaned the more Kirby sucked away. Sam was soon on edge can could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Kirby's mouth. Kirby himself just swallowed his boyfriend's cum like it was water. Dawn for one got wet after seeing the action.

"Would you like to try on me?" Kirby asked.

Dawn just nodded and the boys smiled. Kirby quickly took his cloths off reveling his naked body. At this point while Kirby was standing Sam was behind Kirby on his knees licking his hole. Kirby just moaned before Dawn even started sucking him. Dawn seen what was going on and she was quickly turned on. She too got naked before she started sucking Kirby.

All Kirby could do was moan as he was getting action at both ends. Soon Sam stopped riming Kirby as he sat down. Kirby right then knew that Sam wanted him to ride his dick. Kirby got Dawn to stop sucking so he can slide Sam's dick up his ass. Once inside Kirby got Dawn to suck his dick again. The more he moaned the more Sam fucked his ass and Dawn sucking his dick. Kirby could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Dawn's mouth. Dawn swallowed every last drop of it.

"Stand up so Kirby here can lick your pussy."

Dawn liked the thought and did what was told of her. Dawn quickly moaned at the feeling she was getting. Kirby did the best he could but to Dawn it was great. Dawn for one never felt this before. In fact she never even touched herself. Soon she was having wonderful strange feelings and did not know what to do but let it happen.

For the first time Dawn squirted and it was all over Kirby. This just made Sam fuck Kirby harder causing him to come inside the tight ass of his boyfriend that caused Kirby himself to cum too. Dawn seen the time and knew they better quickly wash up and get dressed before her brothers come home. Kirby and Sam left just in time getting out of the back door as her brothers walked in. Sam for one had another idea this time involving Dawn's brothers.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Please let me know by a review that's open to all or PM if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories**.


End file.
